


The Ballad of Rain

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Tamaki and Sougo spend a rainy day together





	The Ballad of Rain

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter…_

The rain sang its broken ballad, lulling the people trapped in the silence of their homes to listen to its melody. Two of its audience members were Tamaki and Sougo. Both had an outdoor photoshoot which got cancelled in the weather. The others had their own work to do, leaving the two of them all alone in the dorms.

Sougo was sending everyone an update on where they were. He wasn’t sure how the weather would change. It was rather unusual for it to rain at this time of the year. Tamaki on the other hand was staring at the window. Sougo found it strange, usually he would be playing on his phone when he got bored. He walked over to see what was so interesting from the window, but all he could see were people moving quickly to get back to shelter, their bright colourful umbrellas a stark contrast to the gloomy skies.

“Ah, it lost again…” Tamaki murmured to himself.

“What are you doing Tamaki-kun?” Sougo asked, still confused by what Tamaki was doing.

“I’m watching the raindrops race.” Tamaki said in a matter of fact tone. He pointed to the window pane, “You should try it too, Sou-chan.”

Sougo sat next to him, wondering why he was going along with this childish game. Nonetheless, he had nothing to lose. He saw one drop, slowly trickle down, gathering drops and becoming bigger and bigger. It seemed to move in a haphazard manner, yet the final path was clear. It slowly moved down, Sougo suddenly invested in the progress of the drop, when it merged with a big drop.

“Ah, it merged with your drop…” Tamaki sighed, sad that he lost his drop again. Sougo merely chuckled. Tamaki’s childishness was endearing, sometimes.

“Maybe now the two drops will work together to win?” Sougo asked, trying to alleviate Tamaki’s pout. Perhaps some pudding would do the trick for that.

Tamaki hummed in agreement, looking at Sougo expectantly. “Can we make paper boats Sou-chan?”

“Eh? Why do you want to do that?” Sougo asked.

“To let them float in the rain of course!” Tamaki got up and went to get paper, even before Sougo could even protest. He returned with two sheets of paper and sat by the table. “Sou-chan! Make a boat with me!” Sougo really couldn’t find it himself to say no. So he sat at the table, looking at Tamaki’s hands and trying to imitate him.

Tamaki stopped midway, “You don’t know how to make a boat do you?” he asked.

“Eh? What gave you that idea?” Sougo replied, tilting his head.

Tamaki just pointed to the badly creased paper that was resembling more of a triangle than a boat. Sougo sighed, he was right. He didn’t know how to make a boat.

“I’ve told you before! You gotta tell me these things!” Tamaki grumbled, taking the paper out of his hands, smoothing it with his hands, 

“Sorry, I never really played in the rain...My father didn’t like it so much, since I could fall sick,” Sougo explained, putting his head down.

Tamaki nodded and put the paper under Sougo’s gaze. “Now! Follow my instructions! And use your nail to make the creases firm!”

Sougo tried folding the paper again, only this time the result resembled a boat. Tamaki clapped happily, “Congrats! Now let’s put the boats out!” 

Soon, both were standing outside with umbrellas to shield them, and they put the boats along the sidewalk. The boats floated away along the water, wobbling with the imbalance that the raindrops created. Yet they floated pretty well. Soon, they moved out of sight, onto the next street.

Sougo smiled, there was something oddly satisfying with this weather. Perhaps it was the sound of the downpour. It was pretty enough to calm himself.

“Tamaki-kun, you really love the rains, don’t you?”

Tamaki nodded, “A lot of good things happened in the rain, like us dancing together.”

Sougo remembered, the day of their first live, and the power went out due to the rains. Tamaki still continued to dance, letting his need to be seen by the fans shine through.

“The rains may seem gloomy to people, but for me, it’s the best time to appreciate people,” Tamaki mused, looking at the sky above. They downpour had turned into a drizzle, with the clouds parting a bit to let a little bit of sunlight through. Yet the rain didn’t stop.

Sougo stood there amused. Tamaki for all this childishness really said some deep things sometimes. A little part of him wished he never lost that charm.

“C’mon Tamaki-kun, let’s head back inside,” Sougo said, holding Tamaki’s hand to lead him in. Tamaki followed him back in, more eager to eat some pudding. Pudding tasted the best in this sort of weather after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way till the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
